dame!
by kmychan
Summary: sasuke sera capaz de dejar a un lado su egocentrismo y falta de solidaridad para darle un pedacito de onigiri al pobre naru-chan? sera este el comienzo para que los sentimientos salgan a flote?


-dame

- no

- daaaaameee

- hmp.. no

- teme!. Ojala te envenenes con eso por no darme

- no me digas.. ahora eres yerbatero dobe?

- estaría dispuesto a serlo con tal de darte una lección-tebbayo!

- jaja ( que miedo… risa uchiha…xD) en verdad que eres un dobe…

- y tu eres un teme!

- naruto… por mas que me pidas no te voy a dar un onigiri, por mas que me ruegues….. mmmm…. Naruto…. - sasuke se acerca sensualmente hacia su rubio compañero- estarías dispuesto a rogarme por un pedacito?

Naruto no podía estar mas rojo, el azabache estaba muy cerca de el

-N..noooo! que te pasa teme! Tan necesitado no estoy… _gruaaaarrrrr….._(se supone que son las tripas de Naru-chan….¬¬#)

-… - sonrisa de autosuficiencia – seguro? - un paso adelante

-A…a….al…alejate sasuke-teme! – un paso atrás

- Porque? Te disgusta? - un paso adelante

- No… SIIII y mucho porfavor.. respeta mi espacio personal-ttebayo!

- O.o- de donde sacaste esas palabras tan complicadas para ti?

- =n.n= de la película de tarzan!

- ¬¬…..u.u….. como digas teme…. - un paso adelante

De repente un muro rojo de procedencia misteriosa aparece detrás del rubio

- Oh! Mira.. hay un muro detrás de ti… sabes lo que significa?

- Umm… pues significa que hay un muro… nada mas.. que mas puede significar…

-…. – sonrisa de sasuke ( o.o ke miedo.. cuantas veces ha sonreido sasuke… apuesto a que esta drogado.. xD)

-…_.un paso adelante….._

-…_.un paso atrás… espera….HAY UN MURO DETRÁS DE NARUTO!... mierda….._

-Como decía… sabes que significa que haya un muro detrás de ti?

-No… no se….

El pobre naruto intentaba cruzar la pared, pegándose a ella.. su cara ya no se le veía porque se camuflaba con el color del muro (xD)

-Piensa un poco.. _Naru-chan…- _esto ultimo lo dijo sasuke susurrándole al oído del rubio..

-Sa….sasuke… porque haces esto?- naruto ya se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo.. pero el miedo seguía presente

-Hmp de acuerdo escucha con atención porque solo lo voy a decir una vez

-¿?

-Eres una persona insoportable, jarta, molesta ,tu voz es estruendosa, eres desesperante.. - una pausa dramática… sasuke empieza a sonrojarse… SASUKE EMPIEZA A SONROJARSE?

-Que te pasa sasuke.. estas un poco rojo tienes fiebre? – inocentemente el rubio coloco una mano en la frente del ojinegro… sasuke lo miro con rabia, aparto la mano.. pero no la solto.. en un impulso sasuke junto su frente con la de naruto, cerro los ojos y continuo con su relato

-Sin embargo…siempre te he admirado, la forma en la que combates tu dolor con sonrisas es impresionante, tu forma de ver la vida es especial, pero mi maldito orgullo no me deja acercarme a ti… la verdad es que yo… yo te…. Te a….. _carajo…._y-yo te a….

Sasuke sintió que sus labios tenían una deliciosa presión, su corazón latía mucho más rápido y abrió los ojos para asegurarse, que no era un sueño… se encontró con unos ojos azules vivos, brillantes y alegres. Los ojos de naruto le sonreían. Y se sintió feliz, esto no era una fantasía, al fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos cuando se separaron por falta de aire escucho la voz de su rubio

-Sasuke, es maravilloso que te hayas abierto a mí y quiero decirte lo que yo siento – sasuke lo miro a los ojos en señal de atención

-Eres un antisocial, a tu alrededor hay una coraza que impide que las personas se acerquen a ti … cuando te conocí, sabía que eras como yo, alguien solo, que internamente necesitaba de compañía….. una persona que odiaba la soledad y un ser que necesitaba alguien en quien confiar... y… cuando te vi, siempre supe que tu eras esa persona … pero esa maldita coraza tuya me impedía entrar a tu vida … asi que me propuse a abrirle una puerta y demostrarte lo valioso que es tener una persona en quien apoyarse.. después de un tiempo cuando empecé a conocerte mejor, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti habían cambiado, no dejaba de pensar en ti, cuando estábamos juntos mi estomago me dolía por las putas mariposas que estaban dentro!.. de repente… lo supe! Yo uzumaki naruto, próximo hokage… me había enamorado de ti… uchiha sasuke... y ahora que se de tus sentimientos... te digo que yo…. Yo te…. Te amo sasuke!.. te amo y te amare siempre-ttebayo!

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer…. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, se sentía feliz porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, se sentía culpable por saber que gracias a su coraza y a su orgullo no pudo estar desde siempre con naruto y se sentía frustrado al saber que todo tiempo naruto sentía lo mismo que el pero por miedo a resultar herido había guardado su corazón en una caja fría y obscura, para no sufrir... pero a pesar de todo eso este era uno de los mejores días para sasuke.

Nuevamente sus labios se juntaron en un casto beso, pero para ellos era una señal, un comienzo, uno nuevo para ellos… juntos... por siempre

-S…sasuke? – dijo naruto después de haber terminado el beso… - y ahora que somos?

-No tengo idea dobe… pero eso sí, lo que si se, es que **tu **eres **mío **y de **nadie **mas

- ¬¬… como siempre ... posesivo

-Sí, porque yo protejo lo que quie…. Cofcof…. Quiero decir que... es de mi propiedad lo que me intere….. maldita sea! No eso no, solo que eres mío porque…. Porque…. Porque soy un uchiha... listo!

-=n.n= claaaaaro… sasuke… jaja sabes algo?

-Qué?

-Tambien te quiero-ttebayo!

-Dobe…..

-Nee nee sasuke! Ahora si me vas a dar un pedacito de onigiri?

-No…

-Teme!

-Urusae usurantokachi! Es onigiri es **mío **y por eso solo **yo** lo puedo comer

-Pero… aaaggg…. …

-Que dijiste? No te entendí nada!

-u. u que como también yo soy tuyo… el onigiri también es mío…

- e.è no le veo relación…

-Yo tampoco pero no se qué decirte para que me des…

-Hmp... ultima vez…. Que te doy… después ni se te ocurra pedirme….

-Ai shitteru sasuke!

-Lo sé….

-Teme!

-….También te amo naruto…..


End file.
